


disrupted peace

by berskur



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, ok listen i have a reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me help you, Hijirikawa.” </p>
<p>*Please read the tags, but don't be scared! You're in for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disrupted peace

“If you’ll excuse me—”

It all started a few days ago when Saotome announced that STARISH would be going out to camp. Reasons? A few months after their main release, the group’s inspiration had disappeared and issues between members would eventually surface. The short trip was planned for them to be able to rebuild their trust and companionship, as well as take a break from the overwhelming idol schedule.

It was four in the afternoon, and they were now sitting around a small fire, alternating between singing, eating and sharing childhood stories. Ren was telling the group about the young, cheerful, curious Masato—how they would watch the stars together, flee from parties, exchange their parent’s business cards as they were business partners themselves. Masato cherished those memories, too. However, part of him didn’t want Ren to speak so weakly of him in front of his friends. Feeling his lower half tightening from the amount of water he had drank the whole day (due to the unbearable summer heat), he stood up abruptly, cleaning the dust away from his pants before clearing his throat.

“—I have to relieve myself.”

“What? Now? Just because I was talking about how cu—” Ren teased.

“Ren-chan, leave him be,” Natsuki decided to interrupt, allowing Masato to flee from the conversation.

Ren sighed and the whole group fell silent.

“Ah! I have a few memories from when I was a kid in Agnap—” Cecil attempted to restart the conversation before being cut off by the sound of Ren getting up from the log he was sitting on.

“Lovely, Cesshi, but I think that Hijirikawa could be having trouble getting back here, so I’ll make sure he knows his way,” he said before sprinting away from the group, hoping that he would get Masato  _on time_.

And he did. Masato was about to unbuckle his belt, thighs rubbing against each other, trying to hold his full bladder. Ren took a few seconds to appreciate the view from afar, looking at how desperate Masato was, resulting in clumsy moves to get his belt and pants off.

“Having trouble there?” Ren commented wryly as he took a few steps towards the other, who still hadn’t lowered his pants.

Masato furrowed his brows and glared at Ren. “What are  _you_  doing here?” He managed to speak, as his shaky hands were trying to undo the zipper of his trousers. Indeed, they just started dating a few weeks ago, but it never crossed Masato’s mind that they had to share  _that_  kind of intimacy. Ren didn’t reply, but instead, he positioned himself behind his lover, firmly holding his wrists.

“Let me help you, Hijirikawa,” he whispered against Masato’s ear, unzipping his pants. The smaller one was about to contest, until he felt Ren’s tongue trailing the length of his neck and his hand groping his cock, covered by his boxer. “You’re not going to wet yourself, are you?” Ren teased him, voice low and teeth softly nibbling his ear shell.

“Jinguji, this is not funny, I really have to—,” he attempted (in vain) to stop Ren as he held down the other’s wrists, but the latter kneading his balls and massaging the whole area just  _on purpose_.

“You have to…?” Ren replied rhetorically in a smooth, innocent tone, his free hand traveling the length of Masato’s upper half, reaching for his nipple before letting his fingers fondle it. Masato couldn’t help but let out a heavy breath, his mind going blank from the pleasure as well as from the pain of having to hold back. He couldn’t relieve himself then and there, at least not in front of his lover—but seems like Ren was making it become  _impossible_.

“Just do it, Hijirikawa. No one is here but me,” he murmured. His hands pulled the other’s briefs down, letting his cock spring free. Ren looked at the scene before him with lustful eyes, amazed at how hard and drenched Masato was, before wrapping his fingers around it and stroking its full length slowly. “Look at how wet you are,” he clicked his tongue. “Are you that desperate?” Ren teased and pressed his thumb against the slit of Masato’s cock. At that, Masato choked a moan, his body shuddering ceaselessly. He  _needed_  to do it.

“P-Please sto—” he begged, a tear running across his cheek. It was too much, it was  _overwhelming_ —the way Ren teased him, the fact that he needed to pee, the fact he was horny at that specific moment, the fact that everyone could be listening to him moaning as Ren pumped him hard and good. “I’m serious, I—”

And before he knew it, Masato relieved himself, unwillingly, in a loud moan. Body quivering and hands tightly holding onto Ren’s forearms, warm piss flowed down to the ground, ranging from lighter to harder sprays as Ren’s hand kept working the length of Masato’s cock. The sound of the liquid splashing against the grass and the sound of his lover’s erratic breathing made the ginger’s eyes widen slightly at how surprisingly  _arousing_  that was, resulting in his pants feeling a little  _too_ tight for him now. The smaller’s nails dug on his skin, the pressure of his bladder gone but his thighs completely wet. A red color crept on Masato’s cheeks in shame—he just pissed in front of Ren and he was  _hard_. There was no way he could look at him in the eyes.

“How did it feel?” Ren kept stroking his cock, and the hand that was previously pinching his nipple caressed and made its way down to his groin. “You’re so hot, Hijirikawa,” he kissed the back of his ear. “I want to touch you more. I want to see you wet, begging for my dick up your tight little hole”. Ren was, perhaps, exaggerating a bit, but they didn’t have any chance to have sex the entire time they were camping—the tents were too small and Masato’s moans were too loud—so it had to be now. Besides, he knew that Masato, who would always try to deny it, was needy  _too_.

Masato’s mind was too foggy to focus on properly responding to the  _threat_. And Ren wasn’t planning on stopping for his answer either. “Can I taste you a little more? I bet you are all wet here,” he stroked the fabric of his pants, between Masato’s butt cheeks. “Hijirikawa…” he kissed his ear, neck, nape, shoulder—his skin felt a little saltier than usual, but that didn’t stop Ren from loving him even more. His lover complied, undressing himself, and tossing his pants and underwear away from the golden pool in front of him. He, then, dragged Ren by his shirt to the nearest tree, leaning against it and letting Ren hover him. Masato pulled him down and kissed him roughly, since they didn’t have the chance to do so. He twirled his tongue with Ren’s—and  _fuck_ , he did miss it and he was sure  _too_  needy to care about anything else now.

“Turn for me, babe,” Ren muttered, voice dripping arousal. Masato, then, pulled away to turn and face the tree, bending a little forward, hands supporting himself on the trunk. Ren kneeled just behind him and groped his cheeks, kissing them all over. “I love your ass, Hijirikawa. You always feel—,” he bit as he kept kneading them “— _so good_ ”.  His hands parted his cheeks, allowing Ren’s tongue to dart and lick the remains of the bitter liquid that had managed to flow between his legs. Masato clenched his hand in a fist, biting the back of it to avoid letting out his voice loud enough for other people to hear.

Everything felt like a sin right then and there—it was incredibly dirty and needy, yet both of them couldn’t bring themselves to stop.

Ren lapped his tongue one, two, three times over the tight muscle before opening it slightly with one finger, wide enough to let his tongue dart inside. At the feeling of the warm intrusion, Masato choked a groan, tightening the bite on his hand. “J-Jinguji— _please_ ,” he managed to say, his voice and legs shaky.

And that motivated the other  _even more_.

“You taste amazing,” he pulled his tongue out but quickly recovered his stance, this time, shoving a second finger, scissoring them to open him wider. Ren’s pants were truly  _hurting_  him, and he could see that Masato’s cock was dripping with precome every time he pulled away.

“J-Just  _do it_ ,” Masato complained, and he didn’t have to order Ren twice—the latter quickly undoing his pants and dropping them down with his boxer, his stiff cock springing free. He placed one hand on Masato’s hips as the other guided himself inside him.

“You’re still so tight, Hijirikawa— _Ah_ ,” he groaned, slowly entering him—the clear lack of proper lubrification making it harder for both of them, as Masato gasped loudly at the intrusion. At this point, Masato couldn’t even find words to explain the pain and the pleasure he was feeling—everything was too weird yet too  _good_ to stop. Precome was now trailing down his thighs together with the remains of the previous golden liquid, and he felt too weak to actually help himself. Ren settled a pace and thrust inside of Masato—the walls making an unbearable hot pressure against Ren’s cock. This was harder than before, since they both hadn’t had sex in some time and they had just rushed out of pure need.

The back of Masato’s hand hurt too much too, his moans escaping more easily than before. Ren leaned forward, one hand still on his hips as the other inserted two of its fingers inside the other’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Hijirikawa,” he murmured in a husky voice, thrusting harder inside of Masato as the latter licked and sucked on his fingers to keep himself from moaning, saliva eventually escaping his lips. As Ren quickened his pace, Masato cried a moan as he came undone, come spurting against the tree and leaking from his cock to his inner thigh.

Ren was appalled at how Masato’s muscle tightened around his member, making him groan and his breathing become even heavier. “I want to come inside of you, fill you up until you can’t take it anymore,” he muttered under his groans, shoving his fingers deeper inside Masato’s wet, hot mouth. It took him a few harder thrusts before releasing himself inside the other, Masato shuddering at the sprays of warm come hitting deeper inside of him.

They both stood there after Ren slid his cock out of Masato, trying to regain a normal heartbeat and breathing. It was  _wild_ , to say the least. On one hand, Masato felt ashamed of himself but had completely satisfied his bottled-up need. On the other hand, Ren was surprised that they both had gone to such lengths but was even more  _excited_  to cross other boundaries.

“You were so hot, you know that right?” Ren said in a quite honest tone, pulling out his handkerchief to clean his cock before pulling up his underwear and pants.

“I didn’t know you liked that,” Masato replied dryly, doing the same after having gathered his pants and underwear.

“You seemed to like it as much as I did, believe me. I  _heard_  it,” Ren said, as he was making himself look as presentable as possible. Masato didn’t bother answering the statement—he just hoped to take a bath in the river as soon as possible.

As they both walked back, the entire group was glaring at them—some surprised, others disappointed.

“Where were you guys?!” Otoya asked, quite worried since they had  _disappeared_  for almost an hour.

“We both got lost,” Ren said, scratching the back of his head—what a  _terrible_ excuse. “I thought I knew where we were going, but—“

“—We found you guys when we heard Syo complaining about Shinomiya,” Masato picked up the lie, hoping that it would at least give it more credit.

“ _Lost_  huh?” Tokiya tipped his head to the side, arching his brow and crossing his arms. “We  _clearly_  heard a few different noises, but it was probably you guys arguing right?”

“Yeah, Hijirikawa wouldn’t stop  _pissing_  me off,” Ren replied with a snarky comment.

The group laughed innocently, and Masato’s cheeks were  _burning_  as much as the fire in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thank you so much for those who read booty shadows! ♡  
> Okay I had written this piece (HAHAHA) a long, long time ago but I just decided to post it. I was unsure because of the kink, but I thought "Eh, it's still pretty funny and interesting". It was a challenge with a friend, and it was actually my first fic.  
> I know.... I owe the fics I promised... They will probably be ready around Christmas because I'll be on break and I'll be with my sister, who's a big motivation to me.  
> Please leave kudos and a comment! I read them all!! Constructive criticism is appreciated ♡


End file.
